The New Super Saiyajin
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: Turles, the Saiyajin that came to Earth to plant the Tree of Might, has been defeated; however, Goku has made the mistake of not finishing him off, and Turles is seeking revenge.
1. Prologue

  
The New Super Saiyajin  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The Genki Dama did not kill Turles, although he sometimes wished it had.  
He rose out of the ground in the center of a large crater. The spot where  
the Tree of Might once stood. The pain he felt was undescribable. His body  
was covered in burns and cuts.  
  
He didn't even manage to fully stand. He collapsed and fell face-first into  
the burn crater, and didn't even make an effort to move. At first all he  
thought about was the immense pain, but then an image of his younger cousin,  
Kakarot, appeared before him. How could such a weakling defeat him?  
  
Even after eating the fruit from the Tree of Might Kakarot defeated him. Turles  
couldn't understand it. Where had his power come from? Turles would have to find  
out. Once healed he would be unstoppable. He wouldn't even need the fruit.  
  
Turles grinned and fainted. He would lay there for three more days.  
  
***  
  
Turles awakened with the same wounds and pain, but this time he slowly stood  
onto his feet without falling. Several bones in his body had been broken. He  
staggered as he limped away from the crater to find some place to heal.  
  
He limped all day before finding one. An abandoned cave. He went inside,  
removed his shattered armor, and sat with his back against the stone wall. He  
closed his eyes and thought of the previous battle. The first battle he had  
ever lost. How Kakarot had managed to get up even after the beating Turles had  
given him.  
  
He would make Kakarot regret what he had done. Turles would have his revenge,  
even if it meant taking Kakarot down with him. He wouldn't stay on this planet,  
that would be foolish. If they found him they would surely finish him off. All  
he needed was to heal enough to be able to fly. It would be easier to reach his  
ship that way.  
  
The large ship was equipped with a regeneration tank, and it would give him more  
time to prepare for the next battle being in space then staying on Earth. Turles  
sat on the cave floor an entire week, and every minute he was either thinking of  
the pain or of Kakarot defeating him. When he finally had the strength to fly he  
found his ship and left the planet where he had been defeated for the first time. 


	2. Chapter I

The New Super Saiyan  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
After healing--his wounds, anyway--Turles met up with Cacao's brother,  
Jirron. Jirron resembled his younger brother in almost every way, but  
the hair was red, instead of blue. Turles had heard Cacao mention his  
brother before, but this time Turles met the man and told him of his  
brother's demise.  
  
"So I heard," Jirron said. His voice was close to Cacao's. "News travels  
fast."  
  
Turles nodded. Turles had gone to Earth after Vegeta and Nappa had, and  
he had heard of their defeat just a day later. Vegeta had killed Nappa  
because Nappa had failed to kill Kakarot. Vegeta was a fool. As for himself,  
everybody thought he was dead as well, with the exception of Jirron.  
  
"Also," Jirron said. "I heard that Vegeta is on his way to Namek, and that  
Freeza is there as well. Freeza wasn't too pleased about Vegeta not following  
his orders, so I don't think Vegeta's working for Freeza anymore."  
  
Turles raised his right eyebrow. "That fool. Freeza will surely kill him."  
  
There was no care in Turles's voice though. All care had left him, except  
for killing Kakarot.  
  
"Should we go there and help? I mean, Freeza is, after all, our enemy as  
well."  
  
Turles shook his head. "Let Vegeta die."  
  
Jirron didn't reply. He would never know Turles the way Cacao and the rest  
did, but he knew enough to know not to ask Turles questions he didn't want  
to answer. Kakarot defeated him had changed Turles forever."  
  
***  
  
For over a year Turles prepared for the battle. His plan was to take out  
Kakarot and then leave to kill Freeza.   
  
During that time Vegeta had, of course, gone to Namek. It turned out that  
Kakarot's boy, along with two other Earthlings, went to Namek as well in  
search of something called the Dragonballs.   
  
He didn't know for sure what had entirely happened, but the Ginyu Force  
arrived, and so did Kakarot. Kakarot defeated them, but Turles wasn't  
impressed. Kakarot somehow gained the power to become a Super Saiyajin,   
and Turles became worried that he would not be able to fight a Super  
Saiyajin, so Turles trained even harder, sometimes he went days without  
any kind of sleep.  
  
Anyway, Kakarot defeated Freeza, but spared him like he had spared Turles.  
Freeza's father, King Cold, rebuilt his son and went to Earth to seek  
revenge. A mysterious boy came and killed them both with ease. Turles no  
longer had to deal with them, and he thought the boy was more powerful  
then Kakarot.  
  
Next a powerful fighter known as Cell came out of nowhere and gave all  
the fighters(Including Vegeta, who had somehow survived Freeza) a huge  
beating. Kakarot's boy somehow exceeded the Super Saiyajin level and  
defeated Cell. Kakarot had been killed.  
  
Turles was enraged. How could Kakarot have lost? Kakarot had even been  
killed when the battle had still been won! Turles had been training  
while thinking of this and it was the cause of his transformation....  
  
***  
  
His eyes widened as his hair shot up and turned gold. He could feel the  
increase in power. The gravity in his training room didn't even effect  
him anymore. A golden aura surrounded him.  
  
He stood with surprise for a moment--not knowing if this had truly happened.  
Then he grinned. After all these years he had finally reached the next level.  
He was a Super Saiyajin!  
  
The image of Kakarot was--for the time being--gone. All he saw was the urge  
to gain even more power. He would need to build a new gravity room, because  
the max on this one had no effect on him anymore. 


End file.
